Honestatis
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Arthur no era una persona honesta... pero adoraba cuando lo era: no podía decirle que "no". InglaterraxGalesFem. Viñeta


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest?  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _¡Ya sé que tengo pocas horas de haber publicado! xDD Pero tuve una epifanía y no me pude resisitir u.u ¡Sean lindas conmigo n.n!_

_Ahora no comento, ¡leámos esta pequeña viñeta de una vez! Yey~_

_Owari~_

**GalesFem:** _Gwen Kirkland_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Honestatis"**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arthur no era una persona directa

Era el tipo de sujeto que se guardaba las preocupaciones, las inquietudes y los pensamientos verdaderamente importantes para sí, pero en un sentido… cómico, casi tierno, como si fuera algún tipo de niño pequeño que luchaba por no llorar, a pesar de que expresaba las claras señales de ello

De manera superficial, a los ojos de los demás, podía parecer cerrado, quejumbroso, competitivo, criticón, algo frío, a veces negativo y raras ocasiones agresivo, pero no significaba que careciera de buenas intenciones o que no tuviera el mínimo interés por los demás. Había ocasiones –muchas- que hasta ayudaba a quien menos lo esperaba, empero, su actitud resultaba contraproducente, creando muchas dudas… y su falta de honestidad no mejoraba la situación

Podría decirse, entonces, que Arthur era una persona complicada

Claro, eso a ojos de los demás, porque a los suyos, aquello era perfectamente normal, lógico y sencillo de entender, leyéndolo como un libro que conocía en su totalidad, pero que no dejaba de fascinarla más y más

Le recordaba a esas historias que su madre solía contarle sobre dragones: por mucha habilidad que tuviera para manejarlos, entenderlos y respetarlos, siempre había un_ algo_ en ellos que conservaba su aura de misterio, magnanimidad y grandeza, manteniéndola en un estado absoluto de embelesamiento y de ansiedad por conocer

Aunque, para ser honesta, no tuvo gran impacto en ella la primera vez que se conocieron, en una exposición de fotografías en un Museo promovido por un amigo en común… sin embargo, lo que más recordaba de él en esa ocasión, era precisamente su carencia de franqueza para decir lo que sentía

De ahí que ya supiera a lo que se atenía si seguían tratándose: Arthur tendría problemas para expresarse con ella sinceramente en todos los aspectos, más cuando la veía con ojos de ser "_imperturbable_", pero el mundo se vería recompensando con su habilidad para "_escuchar el silencio_" y de "_comprender lo incomprensible_"

Y así fue: la personalidad_ tsundere_ del rubio no representó problema para convivir socialmente

Gracias a eso, entablaron una buena relación laboral, una confiada amistad, un romántico –aunque inesperado- noviazgo… y ahora estaban casados, disfrutando su segundo año de tal enlace

Ahora siendo Gwen Kirkland, dejando el Llywelyn sólo para ocasiones legales, la relación con su esposo era… exorbitantemente hermosa, cálida, pacífica, interesante y divertida, y a pesar de sus propios defectos, la capacidad para leer a Arthur le permitían actuar en bien de las mejores opciones

Por eso, aquella mañana que se levantó a cepillarse los dientes, la tomó por sorpresa ya encontrar al inglés atrás de ella y abrazándola por la cintura con tanta fuerza

Él no era de gestos tan espontáneos, pero decidió guardar silencio para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir

Siempre hacía eso cuando se quedaba en blanco ante la variante de sus acciones

…

No sabía… quizá se esperaba una oración tierna, una queja, tal vez una sorpresa, un _no-se-qué_ que fuera acorde a su habitual carácter y le permitiera crear con rapidez una respuesta que complaciera a ambos

Lo siguiente que escuchó la dejó… n-no…

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo

…

La manera que enseguida acarició su vientre, en cómo la volteó para besarla, en cómo la hizo caer ante su seductora actitud y la llevó a la cama tan inesperadamente…

Rompió, una vez más, su cuadro de comportamiento

Y mientras disfrutaba de las caricias, los besos, de sus manos que le iban regalando el más dulce de los placeres, se aferró a él y se entregó totalmente a la petición, ya gimiendo su nombre y mostrándole cuán perdida estaba por sentirlo dentro de sí

…

Arthur no era alguien que dijera las cosas directamente… pero cuando lo hacía a tal grado, no había manera combatir

Adoraba cuando la hacía sentir acorralada por su honestidad

Adoraba cuando no podía decirle que no


End file.
